Creo en ti
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata nunca hablaron antes de este momento, pero en el momento en el que se encontraron en el bosque, pudieron entender muchas cosas el uno del otro, haciendo que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre. Traducción. SasuHina
1. Encuentro casual

_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de la autoría de __**Kishimoto-san**__, y la historia le pertenece a __**SasukeDancer, **__yo solo me adjudico la traducción de esta bella historia al español._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo en ti<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Un encuentro casual.**

Realmente yo nunca crecí cerca de ella cuando aún vivía en Konoha. Ella era callada y reservada, aunque es verdad que yo también lo era. Ella siempre parecía distraída de todo lo que la rodeaba, y debo admitir que algunas veces me pregunté qué era lo que alguien como ella podía ocultar. Ella era la heredera de un orgulloso clan con un jutsu ocular que rivalizaba con el mío. Ella también era hermosa. Siempre lo había pensado, aunque nunca actué como si lo hubiera notado. Yo consideraba el amor como algo para los débiles e inútiles. Ella parecía no creer en algo parecido.

Ella ha seguido a Naruto desde siempre como un cachorro enamorado, y él ha sido lo suficientemente despistado como para no notarlo. Por alguna extraña razón yo me sentía celoso de él. Ella era dulce y amable, no como las niñas que siempre revoloteaban a mi alrededor.

No podía entender por qué tenía estos pensamientos. Mi equipo y yo habíamos estado huyendo por algún tiempo. No había visto a nadie de Konoha, ni siquiera había pensado en ninguno de ellos por más de un año. ¿Entonces por qué demonios había entrado Hinata Hyuga a mi mente?

"¿Sasuke?"

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Karin parada frente a mí. Me preguntaba por cuánto tiempo había estado parada ahí, pero tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.

"Detecté una presencia de chakra no muy lejos de aquí, pero no parece ser una trampa. ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros vaya a revisar?"

Negué con la cabeza, me levanté y me puse la camisa. "Iré yo"

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, le encontré. Ella estaba más hermosa y serena de lo que recordaba. Su cabello oscuro había crecido hasta alcanzar la parte inferior de su espalda, y su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la luna. No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí afuera, sola. Descubrí que me había quedado congelado contemplándola. Parecía como un retrato antiguo, demasiado perfecta para ser real.

"Sasuke"

"Hinata"

Permanecimos ahí por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente ella comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba frente a mí. Descubrí que era al menos una cabeza más alto que ella. La vi fijar los ojos en el piso, sin atreverse a encontrarse con mi mirada. Ella aún movía los dedos nerviosamente como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

"Pensamos que estabas muerto"

"Bueno, no lo estoy. Tengo que cumplir mi propósito. Tú puedes regresar a Konoha y decirles a los demás que el traidor aún vive" Aparté la mirada de ella. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con ella de esta manera? Nunca antes habíamos cruzado siquiera una sola palabra. Esto era muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba hacer. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ya la hubiera matado. ¿Por qué estaba demorando tanto? Ella podría regresar a Konoha y decirle al Hokage mi ubicación exacta. Claro que para ese entonces yo ya estaría bien lejos.

"Yo nunca pensé que fueras un traidor, Sasuke" Dijo colocando suavemente su mano en mi hombro. "Yo creo que estás confundido y solo. Ninguno de nosotros conoce el dolor por el que has pasado" Finalmente me miró, encontrando sus ojos con los míos por un instante. "No sé qué es lo que estás buscando Sasuke, pero espero que lo encuentres" Con esas últimas palabras, comenzó a alejarse.

"Tú no me tienes miedo" le grité.

No se giró y continuó con los ojos fijos en la dirección en la que había estado caminando. "No, no te tengo miedo. Naruto una vez vio bondad en tu corazón, y yo también creo verla" Miró sobre su hombro "Si tú fueras tan malvado y corrupto como dicen, ya me hubieras matado, pero por alguna razón, no lo hiciste"

Caminé hacia ella y coloqué ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Me incliné hacia ella y aparte su largo cabello para susurrarle al oído:

"¿En serio crees eso Hinata? ¿En verdad crees que mi alma puede ser salvada?"

Ella no volteó, pero tampoco se alejó de mí; en vez de so tomó una de mis manos en la suya. La tomó y la colocó sobre su corazón para que pudiera sentir el suave palpitar de su corazón.

"Creo que tú eres la única persona que puede salvar su alma, Sasuke, tiene que ser tu elección. No puedes depender de nadie para comprender tu dolor. Dijiste que quieres ser fuerte, pero como yo lo veo, solo podrás serlo cuando hayas dejado la venganza a un lado".

La hice voltear a verme y me vi a mi mismo colocando mis brazos alrededor de ella. La atraje lo más que pude hacia mi cuerpo, y para mi sorpresa, ella me lo permitió y me devolvió el gesto. Sabía que ella nunca lo entendería. Yo ya había llegado demasiado lejos, no había manera de regresar ahora. Ella debió darse cuenta de mis pensamientos, porque me abrazó más fuerte. Sentí pena por ella. Había depositado demasiada confianza en mí, aún sabiendo que la iba a decepcionar. Comenzó a alejarse de mí, pero yo no estaba listo para dejarla ir. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y planté un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando nos separamos, me abrazó nuevamente, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

"No se lo diré a nadie, Sasuke. Si tú crees que este es quien eres, no te puedo convencer de regresar".

Pasé mis dedos por su largo cabello. Para ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era detener su confusión y su dolor. Por un breve momento tuve una imagen de nosotros dos regresando a Konoha juntos. Era muy hermoso y pacífico. Pensé en regresar y hacerla feliz. Sería capaz de proteger a la mujer que tantos parecían ignorar.

"No pudo regresar. No puedo regresar nunca".

Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Sabía que dirías eso" dijo besándome la mejilla. Tomé su mano y por un momento solo nos miramos sin decir nada. Estuve cerca de llorar cuando comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. Sabía que no podría quedarse. Seguramente sus compañeros estarían cerca de aquí.

"Hinata" Dije, pero ella me volvió a interrumpir con otro suave beso.

"Creo en ti Hinata. Sea lo que sea que te esté molestando, o cualquiera sea la causa de tu dolor, yo creo en ti".

Se alejó unos pasos de mí y sonrió. "Yo también creo en ti Sasuke". Con esas últimas palabras, desapareció en el bosque.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>_

_Estoy muy orgullosa de este pequeño one-shot por alguna extraña razón. Por favor comenten porque me encanta recibir sus comentarios._

_Siempre suya._

_SasukeDancer_

_**Nota de la traductora:**_

_Konichiwaaaa! ._

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias x leer este cap., espero les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi xD Como habrán notado, esta historia no es mía, fue escrita por SasukeDancer, y yo la estoy traduciendo debido a… bueno, ¡que me encantó! Todo esto con el consentimiento de la autora, claro está._

_Al principio esto estaba pensado ser un one-shot, pero debido al apoyo recibido, la autora decidió alargar la historia un poco más (en total son 6 capítulos). Espero tener todo traducido y subido de aquí a dos semanas n_n así que si les gustó, ténganme paciencia y déjenme sus comentarios._

_¡Cuídense mucho!_

_Dream Weaver Dili _


	2. Sacrificio

_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de la autoría de __**Kishimoto-san**__, y la historia le pertenece a __**SasukeDancer, **__yo solo me adjudico la traducción de esta bella historia al español._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo en ti<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Sacrificio**

Convencí a mi equipo de quedarnos en donde estábamos por unos días más, y a la mañana siguiente, antes de que despertaran, comencé a buscarla. Mi corazón se aceleraba mientras corría por el bosque. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, o si aún seguía en el área. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía que intentar encontrarla. De alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien.

La encontré en el mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos visto el día anterior. Estaba acostada de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo. Ni siquiera me molesté en asegurarme si estaba sola. En un segundo me encontraba a su lado y la había jalado a mis brazos.

Ella no habló, pero parecía derretirse en mis brazos. Se sentía tan frágil y pequeña comparada a mí. No estaba seguro por qué me sentía tan cómodo a su lado. Había estado huyendo por tanto tiempo que no había permitido que nadie mostrara compasión hacia mí, y tampoco se la había mostrado a nadie. Hinata era diferente en muchas maneras. Necesitaba su compañía tanto como ella parecía necesitar la mía. Nunca antes había sentido una conexión como esta. No podía explicarlo, y eso me aterraba.

"Pareces cansado"

Sus palabras me atraparon con la guardia baja, pero aún así sabía que tenía razón. No había dormido la noche anterior. Besé su mejilla y la dejé volver a sentarse en el pasto. Ella tomó mi mano e hizo que me sentara a su lado.

"Pensé que para este momento ya te habrías ido" susurró. "Pensé que alguien en tu posición amanecería en un lugar diferente cada día".

"Convencí a mi equipo de permanecer en el área por unos días más".

"¿Por qué?" dijo enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pasando una pierna sobre mi cuerpo. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo pude sentir su respiración sobre mi piel.

"Creo que esperaba ser capaz de verte otra vez. ¿Crees que tus compañeros sospechen algo?"

"Estoy aquí sola"

Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Había ubicado a Kiba y a Shino en mi camino hacia aquí. Suspiré mientras la atraía hacia mí para besarla. "Hinata, dime qué ocurre. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Se apartó de mi agarre y pasó la mano sobre su cabello. "Mi equipo y yo fuimos enviados a encontrarte".

"Tenían que llevarme de vuelta…"

Sacudió su cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos "Fuimos enviados para asesinarte. Fueron las órdenes del Hokage. Pero no somos los únicos, hay otros equipos".

Me aferré a sus hombres y la miré a los ojos. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste ayer Hinata? ¿Por qué no fuiste por mí?" Mi voz se volvía más fuerte y severa con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Si alguien descubría que me había visto y no había actuado sería considerada una traidora como yo. Ella sería exiliada de Konoha. Prácticamente había desechado todo por mí. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ella trató de alejarse de mí, pero yo la abracé fuertemente. "Hinata, respóndeme, ¿Por qué? Si alguien de Konoha descubre que me dejaste ir te considerarán una traidora"

"No pude hacerlo. Me había convencido que actuaría si te veía, para eso vine aquí, pero ayer, cuando miré dentro de tus ojos por primera vez, no pude hacerlo".

Comenzó a llorar y la atraje más cerca de mí. Ella estaba teniendo problemas para decidir qué hacer, si cumplir con su deber o aferrarse a esta conexión conmigo. Sabía que nunca entendería exactamente que debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Todo mi enojo hacia ella comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. La tomé en mis brazos y la coloqué sobre mi regazo, acunándola como a una niña pequeña.

"Lo siento" dije borrando las lágrimas de sus pálidas mejillas.

Ella me miró y me dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de alzarse y pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. Tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi corazón como ella lo había hecho la noche anterior. Vi sus mejillas comenzar a adquirir un tono escarlata y yo sonreí por el hecho de que estuviera avergonzada.

"¿Puedes sentirlo" pregunté. Me incliné para besar su frente. "¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?

"Sí"

"Tú lo has traído de vuelta Hinata. Esta conexión que hemos formado lo ha traído de vuelta, aunque sea por un momento". La dejé en el suelo de manera que yo quedara recostado sobre ella."No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros, solo sé que no quiero que termine. Quiero protegerte Hinata, de lo que sea que esté causando tu dolor, yo quiero protegerte".

Ella me miró y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Una parte de mí tenía miedo de compartir esos sentimientos y enamorase de ella, pero la otra no quería que este momento terminara. A pesar de que solo habíamos hablado dos días, ella se había convertido en lo más importante del mundo para mí. Me incliné y la besé con más pasión que nunca. Ella lo aceptó acercándome más hacia ella de manera que cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos se tocara. Besé todo el camino por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. Mirándola a los ojos comencé a desabrochar su chamarra.

"Sasuke" dijo y rápidamente me apartó y volvió a abrocharse la chamarra.

"Lo siento". Tomé su mano en la mía. "No quise hacerte sentir incómoda". Ella me miró preocupada. "¿Qué ocurre Hinata?"

"Tienes que irte de aquí, Sasuke. Kiba y Akamaru han descubierto tu aroma. Apresúrate, ellos estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Yo los distraeré".

"Hinata, no te puedo dejar hacer eso. Ellos te creerán una traidora, serás exiliada". Tomé su mano y comencé a arrastrarla conmigo, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre.

"Solo vete Sasuke. Yo me puedo cuidar sola"

No la quería dejar, pero quería respetar sus deseos. Deposité un suave beso en sus labios y acuné su rostro en mis manos. "Regresaré por ti Hinata, lo prometo". Ella me devolvió el beso y después se giró y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque de nuevo. Permanecí de pié por un momento, sin hacer nada, pero finalmente me obligué a regresar con mi equipo.

No me había alejado demasiado cuando escuché un grito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

Gracias a todos mis lectores. No olviden comentar.

Siempre suya.

_SasukeDancer_

**Nota de la traductora:**

Konichiwa mina-san! n_n

Bueno, pues aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todos su apoyo, a todos los lectores, a los que agregaron esta traduccion a sus favoritos, pero sobre todo a las personitas que han dejado sus comentarios.

Calculo que a más tardar el jueves estaré subiendo el tercer capitulo... así que estén atentos :D

Un abrazo

_Dream Weaver Dili_**  
><strong>


	3. Una última noche

_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de la autoría de __**Kishimoto-san**__, y la historia le pertenece a __**SasukeDancer, **__yo solo me adjudico la traducción de esta bella historia al español._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo en ti<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Una última noche.**

Algunas noches después, desperté con el sonido de su grito una vez más. Sabía en mi corazón que debí haber regresado a ayudarla, pero le había prometido mantenerme alejado. Ahora la culpa no me dejaba en paz. Me giré y traté de volver a dormir, pero mi mente seguía haciendo de las suyas conmigo. Tenía que encontrarla, después de todo había prometido volver a su lado.

Me tomó dos días regresar al bosque en donde la había visto la última vez. No la encontraba por ningún lado, y empecé a pensar que nunca más la volvería a ver. ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido y no estuve ahí para protegerla? Estaba por darme por vencido, cuando descubrí a Kiba sentado no muy lejos de ahí. Se veía exhausto, sucio y como si no hubiera comido en días. Sus ojos staban hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando por varios días, y en su mano sostenía un kunai ensangrentado. Me acerqué a él con precaución, pero cuando me miró pude ver en sus ojos que no representaba ninguna amenaza. Algo lo había trastornado tanto hasta el punto en que no podía pelear. Sentí mi estómago encogerse.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunté manteniendo mi distancia con él.

"Ella debe preocuparse realmente de ti" dijo mientras giraba el kunai en sus manos "Shino y yo le rogamos que se apartara, pero cuando ella se rehusó, no tuvimos más opción que…" Se cayó por un momento, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. "Nunca quise lastimarla".

Sentí como si alguien me pateara en el pecho. Todos los colores que me rodeaban parecieron desvanecerse lentamente, dejándolo todo en blanco y negro. Mi cuerpo se sentía cien kilos más pesado por lo que caí, golpeando el suelo con mi puño.

"¿Dónde está Kiba? Por favor, por favor dime que ella va a estar bien"

Se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas y la mugre de su rostro "Shino y Akamaru la llevaron a Konoha. Yo estaba tan enojado que no pude seguirlos. He estado en este lugar todo este tiempo".

La mirada en su rostro lo decía todo. Sabía que Kiba nunca lastimaría a Hinata. Por lo que recordaba, él había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Eran como hermanos, y él siempre la había apoyado. Habían pasado cinco días desde que la había dejado, y si lo que él decía era cierto, había estado ahí sentado culpándose todo este tiempo.

"Llévame a Konoha"

"Eres un ninja fugitivo. No hay manera que logres salir de ahí sin ser capturado".

"Tengo que asegurarme que ella se encuentra bien. No importa el precio que deba pagar"

Él asintió y nos dirigimos rumbo al bosque.

Llegamos a las puertas una noche después, donde nos encontramos a Lee y a Shikamaru. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse mientras miraba a Kiba. Me pregunté si esto se trataba de una emboscada, pero justo cuando estaba por atacar, Shikamaru alzó la mano indicando que lo siguiéramos.

La villa estaba tranquila y vacía, por lo que fuimos capaces de escabullirnos dentro del hospital sin ser descubiertos. Fui guiado a una de las habitaciones ubicada en el ala más alejada del hospital, y gran fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Sakura e Ino sentadas junto a la puerta. Sakura se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo.

"Ella nos contó todo" susurró. "Puedes quedarte el resto de la noche, pero tienes que partir antes de amanecer. Si no lo haces, no tendremos otra opción que decirle al Hokage" Se alejó unos pasos y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. "Tú sabes lo que debes hacer Sasuke. Por su bien no puedes permitir que esto continúe. Estuvimos de acuerdo en mantener el secreto por ahora, pero después de hoy todo volverá a la normalidad. Seguirás siendo un traidor y serás cazado como uno. Esa no es vida para ella". Soltó mis manos y abrió la puerta. Fui empujada al interior por Ino y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

La habitación estaba oscura, a excepción de una pequeña vela que ardía en una esquina. Hinata estaba recostada en una cama de hospital con Naruto a su lado. Él me miró antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí. Sin decir una palabra me dio un abrazo, y para mi sorpresa, yo le devolví el gesto.

"Cuida de ella" dijo mirando hacia la cama. "Ha estado preguntando por ti".

Asentí una vez y él se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más. Rápidamente me coloqué a su lado y tomé su mano entre las mías. Había perdido la mayor parte del brillo de sus ojos que ahora se veían vacíos y sin vida. La observaba cuando abrió sus ojos y me miró. Deposité un beso en su frente

"Viniste…"

"No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo" ella se hizo a un lado para hacerme espacio a su lado. "¿Entiendes eso verdad? Tengo que hacer lo mejor para ti, además, ellos te necesitan aquí". La atraje a mi lado y la besé suavemente. "Desearía poder llevarte conmigo, pero no puedo".

"Nunca te pediría eso Sasuke" dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Yo sé que tú crees en lo que debes hacer" suspiró y la besé nuevamente. No quería dejarla, pero no podía darme el lujo de quedarme a su lado. Hice unaa promesa: vengar a mi clan, y eso es lo que haría. Sabía que nunca podría tener lo quería con ella, y nunca podría pedirle que se sentara a esperarme.

"Sé que estarás bien" dije recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. "Tienes que estar bien. Vas a superar esta herida y te convertirás en una excelente ninja. Crecerás y tendrás una familia y una hermosa hija". Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y me atrajo hacia ella para besarme. "Sé que harás cosas maravillosas Hinata. Yo creo en ti".

Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su corazón. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando más fuerte a cada segundo. Colocó su frágil mano en mi mejilla y borró una lágrima que se había formado ahí.

"¿Crees en el amor Sasuke?"

"Creo que estoy empezando a creer en él".

Ella sonrió y me atrajo hacia un beso apasionado. Coloqué su mano alrededor de su espalda y la acerqué hacia mí tanto como pude. Estaba feliz porque sabía que ella iba a estar bien, pero en el fondo temía que la noche pronto llegara a su fin. Me vería forzado a dejarla aquí en manos de nuestros compañeros. Aunque sabía que sería lo mejor, sentía que mi corazón era arrancado de mi cuerpo con cada minuto que pasaba.

Esa noche Hinata y yo nos entregamos al otro de la manera más hermosa posible, pero cuando el solo comenzó aparecer, me tuve que recordar a mí mismo que mi tiempo a su lado se había acabado. La observé dormir en mis brazos tranquilamente antes de depositar un beso en sus labios. Quería despertarla para despedirme de ella, pero pensé que esto sería lo mejor. Silenciosamente me deslicé fuera de la cama y la cubrí con la sábana.

"Yo creo en ti Hinata" dije besando una última vez su frente antes de dirigirme a la ventana. Antes de haber salido, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Sakura y Naruto. Me miraron sin decir palabra con sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Cuiden de ella" dije mirándola dormir una vez más. Ambos asintieron y yo me giré para esconder las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos. Silenciosamente comencé a alejarme de Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Por favor comenten.

Siempre suya

_SasukeDancer_

**Nota de la traductora:**

Konichiwa mina-san!

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia... ya vamos a la mitad :D

Espero les haya gustado, si así fué, ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber xD

Agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me emociona saber que les gusta mi trabajo y el de la autora.

Estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo a más atrdar el lunes en la noche, así que esténse atentos n_n

Les mando un abrazo.

_Dream Weaver Dili  
><em>


	4. Una nueva mision en la vida

_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de la autoría de __**Kishimoto-san**__, y la historia le pertenece a __**SasukeDancer, **__yo solo me adjudico la traducción de esta bella historia al español._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo en ti<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva misión en la vida  
><strong>

Diciembre había llegado por lo que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve. Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde la última vez que vi a Hinata y aunque odiaba admitirlo, ella estaba siempre en mi mente. Cada vez que mis compañeros y yo viajábamos a otro lugar se me hacía más evidente la idea de que me había permitido enamorarme de ella. Mi mente viajaba hasta esa noche en el hospital. Se había convertido mi manera de recordarla. Ella había sido todo para mí esa noche y yo había permitido serlo para ella. Aún podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras nuestra noche llegaba a su fin. Esa noche había sido perfecta y me sentí culpable por querer más de ese momento. ¿Acaso había permitido que alguien se volviera más importante que mi venganza?

Mi equipo y yo nos encontrábamos sentados alrededor del fuego cuando detecté un grupo de ninjas de la hoja que iban en nuestra dirección. Ahora la nieve caía con mayor fuerza, pero aún así podía percibir que solo se trataba de dos de ellos. Decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para descubrir qué ocurría por mi cuenta. Me levanté con la escusa de ir a entrenar y comencé a caminar en la nieve.

Me detuve frente al lago congelado en donde recibí el saludo de Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. A pesar de que Kiba me había ayudado en el pasado no estaba muy seguro de la situación actual. Me habían advertido que si me volvían a ver no se contendrían. La única razón por la que me habían dejado vivir en el pasado había sido por Hinata. Sin embargo Kiba tenía una mirada llena de dolor y preocupación en sus ojos. Dejó caer sus armas en el hielo para hacerme saber que no era una trampa. Asentí en entendimiento. Miré a Shino que se había quitado los lentes de sol. Por primera vez pude ver sus ojos marrones. Al igual que Kiba parecía preocupado.

"Hinata ha estado guardando un secreto" dijo Shino atrayendo su chamarra más cerca de su cuerpo. Su voz creció protectora mientras hablaba. "Ha estado guardando un secreto que puede costarle la vida". Miró a Kiba quien estaba acariciando a Akamaru.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía, Sasuke. No se lo dijo a nadie ni mostró signo alguno. Realmente se ha puesto en peligro." Kiba me fulminó con la mirada. "Ella no debió realizar misiones en su estado. Fue una suerte haber encontrado a Sakura".

Pude sentir la rabia y la frustración crecer en mi cuerpo. Sabía que Kiba se preocupaba por Hinata, pero tenía una desesperante manía de no llegar al punto. Obviamente lo que había ocurrido era lo suficientemente malo para que se hubieran visto en la necesidad de buscarme.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?" Pregunté tratando de controlar mi rabia.

Shino sacudió la cabeza y colocó su mano en el hombro de Kiba. Me miró de una manera tan intensa que creí que atacaría en cualquier momento. "Hinata tiene seis meses de embarazo. Acaba de entrar en labor de parto temprano".

La rabia que había estado sintiendo momentos antes se convirtió en culpa. Comencé a hacer cuentas mentales. No había duda de que el niño era mío y yo la había dejado en la villa para que lidiara con ello sola. Me dejé caer sobre el hielo y observé mi reflejo. Hinata y yo íbamos a tener un bebé juntos. Miré a Kiba y a Shino arrodillados a mi lado. La realidad de la situación comenzó a hacer mella en mí. Hinata se había puesto en un grave peligro al aceptar misiones mientras cargaba con el niño y ahora tendría el bebé tres meses antes de lo debido. No sabía mucho acerca de partos pero lo que sí sabía es que no había manera de que nuestro bebé fuera a estar saludable.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Estábamos en medio de una misión cuando se rompió la fuente. Nos las arreglamos para llevarla a una pequeña cueva que sirviera de albergue y afortunadamente Sakura y Naruto se encontraban cerca de ahí en una misión. Ellos se encuentran con ella ahora". Shino tomó mi mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. "Te llevaremos con ella".

Mientras iba detrás de ellos mi mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Hinata y yo habíamos decidido que sería mejor que yo me fuera y así ella podría continuar su vida en la villa. Este niño lo cambiaba todo para nosotros. Mientras viajábamos en medio de la tormenta me hice a la idea que no importaba que ocurriera, no la volvería a abandonar. Si me viera forzado a dejar el camino de la venganza lo haría por ella.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la cueva pude detectar la presencia de Naruto esperando afuera. Pude ver la luz de una pequeña fogata y percibir el olor del humo en el aire. Antes de saber qué estaba pasando Naruto me condujo dentro de la cueva en donde la visión de Hinata en el suelo me dio la bienvenida. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y ella sollozaba de dolor. Sakura se encontraba arrodillada junto a ella, secando su frente con un trapo húmedo. No estoy seguro de lo que me pasó, pero lo siguiente que supe es que me encontraba en el suelo al lado de Hinata, sosteniendo su mano entre las mías. Ella la apretó ligeramente sin decir palabra alguna.

"Lo estás haciendo bien Hinata" dijo Sakura mientras alzaba las piernas de Hinata. "Lista. Empuja"

Todo había terminado en unos momentos. Sakura se llevó al niño al otro lado de la cueva mientras que yo acunaba a Hinata en mis brazos. Retiré unos mechones de cabello de su rostro y besé su frente. Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, por lo que tomé el paño mojado y limpié su rostro.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Hinata"

"No quería que te enteraras de este modo Sasuke". Ella se apartó de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. "No quería que te preocuparas"

La agarré de los hombros y la atraje hacia mí besándola hasta que ninguno de los dos podía respirar. Aún después de todo lo que había pasado seguía viéndose hermosa.

"Regresaré a Konoha contigo Hinata"

Me miró por un momento antes de abrazarme con tanta fuerza que caíamos al suelo. La volví a besar, esta vez con mayor suavidad. Cuando nos separamos noté que Sakura caminaba de regreso con el niño en sus brazos.

"Es pequeña y necesitará cuidados extra, pero por lo demás es una hermosa niña". Le entregó el bebé a Hinata quien la tomó entre sus brazos con tanta gracia y equilibrio que casi olvido que acababa de estar en labor de parto.

"¿Quieres sostenerla Sasuke?" preguntó Hinata. Tomé una bocanada de aire y reuní todo mi coraje antes de tomar a mi hija en mis brazos. Era tan hermosa como su madre, con ojos brillantes y una cabeza llena de cabello negro. Sakura no había mentido cuando dijo que la niña era pequeña. No podría pesar más de cuatro libras. Empecé a sentir una emoción que nunca había sentido antes. En ese momento yo ya no estaba preocupado por mi venganza. Esta niña sería mi nueva misión en la vida y yo haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi poder para hacer que ella y su madre estuvieran contentas. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Kiba y a Shino entrar a la cueva. Naruto y Sakura pronto los siguieron y antes de que lo notara estaba rodeado de caras curiosas.

"¿Cómo van a llamarla?" preguntó Kiba sentándose al lado de Hinata. Yo la miré curioso para conocer la respuesta. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa haciéndome saber que ya había escogido el nombre de nuestra hija.

"La llamaré Koi" dijo con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. "Su nombre será Koi Uchiha"

Miré a la bebé. El nombre le sentaba perfectamente. Sonreí mientras Naruto estiraba los dedos para acariciarla.

"Es muy pequeña" dijo Shino preocupado. "Debemos llevarla de regreso a la villa para que la Hokage pueda revisarla".

Sabía que tenía razón. Me encontré con la mirada de Naruto y por un momento nuestro pasado pareció desaparecer. Él siempre había creído en mí y ahora era mi turno para demostrar que era digno de estar con Hinata y ser el padre de Koi.

"No puedo creerlo Sasuke" dijo alejando sus dedos de mi hija para colocar una mano firme sobre mi hombro. "Ahora tienes una familia".

Solté una risa mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata. Ella me miró dedicándome una sonrisa y descubrí que Naruto tenía razón en una cosa pero no en la otra. Ahora tenía una hija pero esa no era la familia que yo quería. Hice una seña a Sakura quien tomó a Koi entre sus brazos. Me coloqué al lado de Hinata y pensé en lo que estaba por hacer. Sabía que no sería fácil pero ya había tomado una decisión.

"Te amo Hinata" dije tomando su mano en la mía. "Estaría honrado si aceptaras casararte conmigo"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Gracias a todos mis lectores. Comentan y déjenme saber que piensan.

Siempre suya.

_SasukeDancer_

**Nota de la traductora:**

Konichiwa mina-san!

Aquí está el capítulo 4 de esta historia... solo dos más para llegar al final. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y favoritos, me alegra saber que les esté gustando.

Sé que tardé un día más de lo planeado, me disculpo por ello, pero ayer no pude terminar de traducir a tiempo. Para evitar que se queden sin noticias les dejo mi cuenta de Twitter, en donde las pongo al tanto de mis proyectos, tanto los actuales como los futuros. Si quieren agregarme pueden encontrarme como DreamWeaverDili.

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo por aquí... ya saben como hacerme saber lo que piensan.

_Dream Weaver Dili_**  
><strong>


	5. La familia que siempre quise

_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de la autoría de __**Kishimoto-san**__, y la historia le pertenece a __**SasukeDancer, **__yo solo me adjudico la traducción de esta bella historia al español._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo en ti<strong>

**Capítulo 5: La familia que siempre quise**

Fui llevado ante el Hokage en el momento en que entramos a Konoha. No sabía cuál sería mi destino, pero le había hecho una promesa a Hinata. No me importaba si era arrojado a un calabozo. En mi mente eso solo significaba que estaría más cerca de Hinata y Koi. Si fuera así, mi hija crecería sabiendo que su padre hizo lo correcto. Había regresado a mi hogar de la infancia para enfrentarme a la realidad y tomar responsabilidad por mis errores trágicos. Sabía que sería difícil convencer a todos de que había cambiado y que todo lo que quería hacer era proteger a mi familia. La verdad es que no me importaba que es lo que la gente pensara de mí, pero no era justo para Hinata. Lo último que quería para ella era que se sintiera como una traidora por enamorarse de alguien como yo. Sabía que la vida sería difícil para Koi cuando creciera. Tendría que vivir sabiendo que yo alguna vez había sido un hombre buscado. Tenía al menos que tratar de hacer lo correcto.

Debía parecer preocupado porque Naruto se giró a encararme. Estábamos sentados en la oficina del Hokage donde habíamos esperado a que terminaran de revisar a Hinata y a Koi antes de venir a hablar conmigo. Miré los ojos azules de Naruto y pude notar su preocupación. Los demás se habían ido con Hinata al hospital pero Naruto había decidido quedarse a hacerme compañía. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí. A pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas, de alguna manera él siempre encontraba la manera de calmarme.

"Ella va a estar bien Sasuke. Yo sé lo fuerte que es Hinata, y Sakura dijo que Koi estaba saludable. Estoy seguro que la vieja Tsunade solo quiere asegurarse que todo esté bien".

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa".

Naruto me miró, la confusión estaba grabada en su rostro. Sabía que sería difícil para él entender exactamente por lo que estaba pasando. Él siempre había sido demasiado optimista cuando éramos niños, y no era diferente ahora. Extendí la mano y la coloqué sobre su hombro en el momento en el que se abrió la puerta.

"Hinata estará bien. Solo necesita descansar un poco" dijo la Hokage mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio. "La niña necesitará atención especial hasta que alcance un peso más saludable. No muy a menudo sobreviven los niños que nacen tan a tempana edad. Es muy probable que tenga problemas en el futuro, pero aún no puedo asegurarlo. Aún debes considerarte muy afortunado. El hecho de que esté viva es un milagro".

Traté de aferrarme a cada palabra que decía. Sabía que Koi necesitaría cuidados especiales los primeros meses de vida. Lo había esperado. Sin embargo, nunca había imaginado que pudiera tener problemas a futuro. Miré a la Hokage a los ojos y para mi sorpresa encontré un rastro de compasión en ellos.

"Tengo entendido que te le propusiste a Hinata, ¿es cierto?" Me miró fijamente, y cuando asentí ella solo suspiró. Abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña llave plateada.

"Estarás bajo constante vigilancia Sasuke, pero considerando las circunstancias te permitiré quedarte en la villa. Si tengo alguna razón para creer que causarás problemas no dudaré en arrestarte y encerrarte en prisión de por vida". Arrojó la llave en el escritorio para que la tomara. "Esta es la llave de tu nuevo departamento. El padre de Hinata lo pagará hasta que puedas recuperarte. Está justo frente al hospital, de esa manera Hinata podrá visitar a su hija cuantas veces quieran. Aún no puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo deberá permanecer ahí". Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. "Solo prométeme que cuidarás de Hinata y te casarás con ella lo más pronto posible".

Me puse de pié y comencé a caminar rumbo a la puerta con Naruto a mi lado. Me giré a ver a la vieja Tsunade y sentí una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro. "Tengo la intención de hacer justo eso". Dije mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron extremadamente rápido y antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta me encontraba parado frente al altar con Naruto como mi padrino. Hinata y yo decidimos tener una pequeña ceremonia y solo invitamos a su familia y unos pocos compañeros ninja. Miré en dirección a los asistentes y pude ver a Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru y Choji. Kiba y Shino también estaban ahí, e Ino se encontraba sentada en primera fila sosteniendo a Koi entre sus brazos. La vieja Tsunade había estado de acuerdo en permitirle salir del hospital siempre y cuando una ninja medico estuviera presente todo el tiempo. Miré sobre mi hombro a Naruto quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Me regaló su gesto de "pulgares arriba" cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

Sakura fue la primera en caminar por el pasillo. A nadie le sorprendió cuando Hinata la escogió como dama de honor. No había estado muy convencido de la elección que había hecho Hinata con el color del vestido, pero este era su día. Si quería que su dama de honor vistiera de rosa, quién era yo para impedirlo. Todo lo que quería era su felicidad.

Mientras Sakura tomaba su lugar me giré a ver a Hinata haciendo su recorrido por el pasillo en un vaporoso vestido blanco. A pesar de que su padre nos había dado la bendición, Hinata había pedido a Neji escoltarla. Los dos parecían caminar en cámara lenta. Cuando llegaron al altar, Neji depositó un beso en la mejilla de Hinata antes de colocar su mano sobre la mía. Tuve que apartar mi mirada de ella para poder girarme hacia la vieja Tsunade que presidiría la ceremonia.

Me descubrí lanzándole miradas a la que sería mi esposa durante toda la ceremonia. S veía tan hermosa y en paz con la decisión de casarse conmigo. Debió haber sido difícil para ella. Éramos demasiado jóvenes y todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Sabía que sería difícil para dos adolecentes como nosotros cuidar a Koi, pero también estaba seguro que tendríamos la ayuda de nuestros amigos. Hinata se había convertido en mi todo y yo había renunciado a la venganza para estar con ella. Había remplazado el odio que sentía en mi corazón con amor y compasión. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo afortunado que era. Ahora tenía a alguien con quien regresar a casa, así como una hermosa niña que cuidar. No podía esperar a construirles una casa.

Cuando Hinata y yo terminamos de pronunciar nuestros votos, nuestros amigos comenzaron a vitorear. La vieja Tsunade nos declaró marido y mujer y yo tomé a Hinata para besarla gentilmente. Mientras caminábamos a la salida, me giré hacia la multitud para ver a su familia. Su madre y hermana menor tenían lágrimas en los ojos y su padre, quien ahora sostenía a Koi nos regaló una sonrisa de aprobación. Naruto colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y pude ver que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti amigo" dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba sobre la de Hinata.

Le di unas palmadas en la espalda antes de llevar a Hinata conmigo por el pasillo. Mientras pasábamos junto a su familia miré a Koi quien se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su abuelo. La familia por la que había estado buscando venganza de repente dejó de importarme. Ahora formaba parte de una nueva familia, y tenía una nueva vida. Todo cambiaría a partir de ahora para mí y estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Miré a mi nueva esposa limpiar una lágrima que había escapado d sus ojos. Detuve mi andar y la jalé cerca de mí.

"Te amo Hinata Uchiha" dije alzándola en brazos a la vez que le daba vueltas en el aire.

"Yo también te amo Sasuke"

La besé mientras la audiencia vitoreaba. De ahora en adelante las cosas irían mejor para nosotros. Tenía a la chica más asombrosa del mundo a mi lado y nunca la dejaría ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

Espero les haya gustado. Ya casi termina. Por favor recuerden comentar y hacerme saber que les ha parecido.

Siempre suya

_SasukeDancer_

**Nota de la traductora: **

Konichiwa mina-san!

Perdonen la tardanza... la verdad olvidé en qué día vivía hasta el día de hoy xD Pero bueno, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

Prometo mañana subir el 6º... y así dar fin a esta hermosa historia

Les gradezco mucho a todas las lindas personitas que leen esta traducción y agregan a favoritos, pero sobre todo a aquellas que se han tomado un tiempecín para hacerme saber sus opiniones.

Bueno, me retiro por hoy. No olviden comentar :D

Mata ashta!

_Dream Weaver Dili_**  
><strong>


	6. Siempre he creido en tí

_****Nota de la autora: ****Aquí está el último capítulo. Estoy muy contenta con esta historia y emocionada por tener tantos nuevos lectores y fans._

_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de la autoría de __**Kishimoto-san**__, y la historia le pertenece a __**SasukeDancer, **__yo solo me adjudico la traducción de esta bella historia al español._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Creo en ti<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Yo siempre creí en ti. **

**Veinte años después**

Me encontraba sentado en mi oficina en la Estación de Policía de Konoha rodeado de papeles y documentos. Había renunciado a la vida como ninja tras el nacimiento de Koi para convertirme en la cabeza de la fuerza policiaca. Amaba el hecho de que mi trabajo me permitiera estar cerca de casa y de mi familia, pero nunca había sido especialmente afecto al trabajo de oficina que esto conllevaba. Hinata también había renunciado a la vida ninja para quedarse en casa con Koi. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero unas semanas después decidió que había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar tanto para ella como para nuestra hija.

Suspiré mientras firmaba el documento que tenía enfrente. No podía creer que mi preciosa hija estuviera cumpliendo veinte años el día de hoy. Miré la fotografía de Koi y Hinata que descansaba sobre mi escritorio. Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Hinata había dado a luz en la cueva.

Koi desafiando todos los pronósticos había crecido bien. Su cabello era largo y obscuro como el de su madre, la única diferencia era que Koi tenía la cabeza cubierta de chinos. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, ella no había heredado ninguno de nuestros jutsus oculares. Nunca quise otra cosa mas que ella creciera y tuviera una vida normal, y creía que si hubiera nacido con alguno de ellos hubiera estado bajo constante presión. Después de las complicaciones por la que Hinata tuvo que pasar para que naciera Koi, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en no tener más hijos. Koi era nuestra primera y única, y ella estaba más que consiente de ello, y en ocasiones lo utilizaba a su favor.

"No entiendo por qué sigues conservando esa vieja fotografía, papá. Apenas tenía dieciséis. ¿No crees que es tiempo de obtener una nueva?"

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré a mi hija parada frente a mi escritorio. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no la escuché entrar. Me sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello en una en un coleta. Había veces en las que aún me sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

"Acomódate la blusa" dije bufando con frustración. "Sabes que no me gusta que vayas por la aldea mostrando el ombligo" Me miró, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la corté. "Y no digas que puedes vestir como quieras Koi. Aún vives bajo mi techo así que tienes que seguir mis órdenes, y no puedes culparme por ello. Tú fuiste la que decidió que quería seguir viviendo en casa mientras terminabas la universidad."

Soltó un bufido mientras acomodaba su ropa de tal manera que cubría su abdomen. Asentí en aprobación mientras ella se sentaba frente a mí y colocaba sus pies sobre el escritorio. Le dirigí una mirada severa y rápidamente se enderezó y colocó los pies sobre el piso.

"Jiraya Uzumaki me invitó a salir con él".

La miré con sorpresa. Jiraya era el hijo de Naruto y Sakura, quien fue nombrado en honor al maestro de Naruto. Era como un año y medio más chico que Koi. Hinata y Sakura siempre habían bromeado acerca de que los dos terminarían juntos pero ninguno había esperado que ocurriera realmente.

"¿No crees que eras demasiado joven para tener una cita? Jiraya y tú se han conocido por años. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en él repentinamente?" Pregunté no estando seguro si quería escuchar la respuesta. Encontré su mirada e inmediatamente supe que no tenía un buen argumento. Tenía que admitir que mi pequeña había crecido.

"Papá, ya tengo veinte. Mamá y tú se casaron muy jóvenes, así que no puedes decir nada". Me miró con una tímida sonrisa. "Jiraya ha crecido hasta convertirse en un buen muchacho. Ya no me molesta como solía hacerlo, y es el hijo de Hokage después de todo. Creo que podríamos hacer una buena pareja. Podría ser peor papá. No voy a salir con alguien que acabo de conocer después de todo".

Suspiré mientras terminaba de firmar el último documento del día. Ella tenía razón al decir que Hinata y yo nos habías casado muy jóvenes. Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi portafolio. Ella había heredado el carácter Uchiha, y ahora me tenía acorralado. De alguna manera me recordaba a mí mismo cuando era un niño. Pero a diferencia de mi aún tenía que cultivar su carácter.

"Puedo ir, ¿cierto? Después de todo soy tu hija favorita" dijo caminando detrás de mí rumbo a la puerta.

"Eres mi única hija" reí antes de girarme a encararla. Era no más de treinta centímetros más baja que yo. Era incluso más bajita que Hinata. A pesar de ser tan pequeña había escuchado de muchos de sus amigos que podía luchar incluso con el mejor de ellos.

La atraje hacia mí y deposité un beso en su frente. Sabía que algún día tendría que dejarla ir, y en realidad me alegraba que fuera el hijo de Naruto quien la invitara a salir. Estaba secretamente feliz por ella y no iba a detenerla. Ella pareció leer mis pensamientos mientras me daba un abrazo. Pronto comenzamos a andar nuestro camino de regreso a casa en silencio.

No nos habíamos alejado mucho cuando nos detuvimos en medio del camino. Me miró con tristeza y confusión reflejada en su rostro. Me pregunté qué ocurría. Había parecido tan feliz hace unos instantes por su cita.

"¿Por qué dejaste Konoha cuando eras joven?" dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

Sabía que este día llegaría algún día. Hinata y yo habíamos decidido no decirle a Koi acerca de mi historia hasta que fuera ella quien preguntara. Ahora que tenía veinte años sentía como si fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entender la razón.

"Cuando era joven me había convencido que me había ido para vengar al clan Uchiha, pero cuando me enamoré de tu madre todo cambió. Descubrí que la razón por la que me había ido era porque me sentía solo. No tenía familia que creyera en mí ni que me apoyara". Aparté la mirada mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. "He hecho cosas horribles en mi vida Koi, pero no debes permitir que mi pasado afecte tu futuro. Quiero que tú seas conocida por las grandes cosas que estoy seguro harás, no por lo que tu padre ha hecho".

Me sorprendí cuando ella me rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Me vi a mi mismo llorando junto a ella. En los últimos veinte años, ella y Hinata se habían convertido en mi fuerza. Eran todo para mí.

"Yo creo en ti papi. Siempre lo he hecho." Dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte. "Siento lo de tu pasado papi".

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y limpié las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. No me había llamado papi desde que tenía ocho años.

"Yo también creo en ti cariño" dije apartándome de ella. Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos antes de tomar su brazo en el mío. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y de su madre, y estaba orgulloso de ser esposo y padre. Los últimos veinte años habían sido maravillosos y solo podía desear que hubieran muchos más por venir.

"Vamos a casa. Tu madre dijo que si volvía a llegar tarde a cenar, terminaría durmiendo en el sofá"

Ella rió, y juntos caminamos a casa tomados del brazo.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

Muchas gracias por todo su cariño y apoyo. Nunca esperé que esta historia tuviera tanto éxito. Incluso me han pedido permiso de traducir esta historia a otros idiomas ( N/T: si… esa fui yo xD). Estaré trabajando en mi siguiente historia muy pronto. Gracias una vez más y recuerden dejar sus comentarios.

Siempre suya.

_SasukeDancer_

**Nota de la traductora: **

Konichiwa mina-san!

Pido una disculpa por la demora... se que tardé una semana más de lo previsto en subir el último capítulo, pero la semana pasada estuve sin computadora, y hasta ahora me he encontrado un tiempecín para terminar la traducción.

Y bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me pareció de lo más tierno el final . No me importaría en lo más mínimo tener que casarme con alguien como Sasuke xD ¿Qué opinan ustedes? jajaja

Lamentablemente esta historia ha llegado a su fin, pero espero que tengamos la oportunidad de seguirnos leyendo x aqui. Espero poder comenzar a escribir alguna historia original de esta parejita, dejaré las traducciones por un tiempo, pero si saben de alguna historia que quieran ver traducida al español, no duden en decirme y yo veré que puedo hacer para traerselas x aqui.

Les agradesco a todas las bellas personitas que han leido y han acompañado a esta hermosa pareja hasta el final, también a todos los que nos han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme saber que piensan y opinan. Arigatouuuu!

Estaré esperando sus reviews :P

_Dream Weavr Dili_


End file.
